Chains of the Past and the Present of Love
by BlueMidnightRayz
Summary: Ikuto wokes up to find a girl sleeping on his couch, she remembers who he is but he don't know who she, yet in the past they loved each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto walked towards the bathroom, he yawned, his eyes were closed shut, he didn't want to open them as Ikuto try to memorize the route to his bathroom, and of a suddenly something knocked against his foot causing him to trip.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Ikuto said

He opened his eyes to see luggage on the floor.

"Luggage, I'm not leaving to go anywhere" Ikuto said while getting back up

Ikuto looked at his couch. His eyes widened seeing a girl sleeping there.

"Huh?" Ikuto mumbled

He walked up to her a bended down till he was at eye level with her. Her face was soft and pale; her hair was a rosy pink. Ikuto decided to poke her in the cheeks, she starting to blush and make a little smile. Ikuto had an idea, another evil one. He got his laptop out with a headset. As he was turn on his laptop, he put the headset on "sleeping beauty". Plugging it to the speakers. He scrolled to find his loudest song in this music documents. After he found some he turned the volume up till the speakers would brake. About when his was going to press "play", brought his face as close as possible to see her reaction to both the music and him. The second his press "play", a loud scream came from the girl as she opened her golden eyes seeing Ikuto centimeters close to her face. The pain in her ears started to be more of a blush on her cheeks. She scammed his face his hair was dark blue, and his eyes were coloured like a sapphire.

"W-Who are you?" she said blushing

"No, who are you? What are you doing in my apartment, and how did you get in" he said

"You left you door open" She said rubbing her eyes

"Can you move I need to go to the bathroom" she continued

Ikuto moved, she was handing towards the bathroom, suddenly Ikuto knocked her against the wall trapping her no escaping

"Listen, you're going to telling me who you are, and why you're here" Ikuto commanded

"Let me go!" she shouting while starting to blush

"Answer the question, or we're going to play good cop bad cop" Ikuto shouted

"No!" she shouted at his ear

Ikuto started to smirk

"If that's how it's gonna be to then okay"

Ikuto put his arms under her yellow pajama shirt, grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer till they were eye to eye and there lips were close enough till they could kiss she moaned a little. She was blushing as red as can be, her heart was beat as if a machine gun was shooting non-stop.

"P-pervert" she said fumbling her word.

Ikuto brought his face closer and closer. He was about to kiss then…

"Ok ok! I give up I'll tell you how I got here" she said

"Why? I was just getting started" Ikuto whispered to her.

"Shut up!" she shouted

"You wanted me to stop cause you can't handle me right?" he smirked

"Shut up!!" she shouted louder for embarrassment.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm here because there's a college that I'm going to right about a block away from here, and I went through apartments to see if any door were open, and you're happened to by the open I saw first" she explained

"So Amu right? My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and as you now figured out I'm the owner of this apartment suite" Ikuto said

"So you're going to that college huh?" he questioned

"Yep" Amu said happily

"So tomorrow I guess we're be going together" Ikuto smirked

"Going to together?" Amu said taking a second to think about what Ikuto said

"Huh!?, you go to that college?" Amu said shocked

"Ya, why?" Ikuto questioned as he leaned backward till his back reached the wall

"You look too old" Amu giggled

Ikuto didn't respond, he took his back of the wall and put his arms on the wall that Amu was near, trapping her again, brought his face close to hers

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Ikuto whispered

"Pervert!" Amu blushed and shouted right at his face

Ikuto started to laugh; he took his arms off the wall and starting pacing himself to his room

"You better start unpacking your luggage then, I'm going back to sleep" Ikuto yawned

"Aren't you going to help me?" Amu asked

"Cya during lunch, this "old man" needs his sleep" Ikuto smirked while closing the door.

After he closed his room door Amu started to laugh and blush.

"So I guess I'm living with him, it's gonna be an interesting roller coaster ride, he became more cuter… since the last time I saw him" Amu said in her mind as she started to open her luggage

Back as Ikuto's room, he jumped into his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"So I'm going to live with this Amu girl huh? This is going to be fun… for me" Ikuto smirked as he slowly closed his eyes falling into a dream.

**Ya Chapter 1 of this fanfiction, sooo? Stay tuned? Next chapter might came at Thursday or Friday cause I got 2 tests (Grade 9 Religion and Canadian Geography(_puff _easy)) on Tuesday Oct 7 :3**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **


	2. Chapter 2

_Ikuto's dream_

_Flashback when Ikuto was little_

_Ikuto was running… away from someone his legs were hurting._

"_Why do I have to leave!?" Ikuto puffed_

"_I don't was to tell her, if I don't she'll… she'll hate me" he continued_

_Ikuto ran, and ran all the way to a park. The park was cold. He went to take a sit on the cold wooden bench. He started to cry._

"_Why must I leave, I… Make a promise to her" Ikuto said sadly_

"_Ikuto… why are you crying?" A girl said who was about the same age as him._

_The voice was familiar to him; Ikuto turned his head to her. His eyes started to widened as the tears flowed down his face. Ikuto stood up and ran away._

"_Ikuto!" the girl said starting to chase him._

_But his was too fast, she stopped and tears starting to run down her face. He was too far to notice, that she was crying for him. _

_End of Dream_

"Ikuto?Ikuto?" Amu said trying to woke him up.

She started shaking him, Ikuto didn't respond, Amu moved her head closer to his. Amu looked at Ikuto's face, she started to blush

"He looks so peacefully" She said

Ikuto raised he's head fast enough for Amu to notice.

"Ouch!" they both said

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly and saw that Amu was on the floor.

"Hey Amu, what time is it?" Ikuto mumbled

"What time is it?!" Amu said frustrated

"You bumped you're head to mine, and you didn't said sorry!" Amu continued

"Hey at least we didn't kiss" Ikuto smirked

"Shut up!" Amu shouted

Ikuto got up at out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Amu said

"Why are you in my room?" Ikuto used as a comeback

Ikuto went to his wardrobe, and got out some black clothes, while he was walking to the bathroom he turned to look at Amu

"I'm gonna take a shower can you make lunch for me" Ikuto asked

"Sure" Amu smiled

Ikuto went into the bathroom. Amu's smiled turned into an evil smirk

"So he wants me to make food huh?" Amu thought

While Amu was search for pots and pans. She was going to carry out her evil plan.

Amu searched almost all the cabinets, and pantry. Amu opened one of the cabinets. A loud scream came from her.

"Ah! A rat!" she screams.

Ikuto quickly opened the bathroom door right after he heard the scream. He was wearing black jeans, and socks. His upper body was still wet from the shower.

"What happened?" Ikuto questioned

"RAT!!" Amu said as she ran behind Ikuto

Ikuto walking to the rat, picked it up by its tail, opened his front door and lets it go, as the rat ran through the hallway. Amu noticed Ikuto wasn't wearing a shirt. She started to blush.

"So… you scared of rats?" Ikuto said while focusing at the blushing-Amu

"No" Amu said embarrassed

"Whatever" Ikuto said walking towards the bathroom

"Can you continue making lunch?" he questioned

"Where do you keep your hot sauces?" Amu asked

Ikuto turned and pointed towards a small cabinet. Amu looked and walk towards the cabinet. Ikuto went back in the bathroom, to finish changing.

Amu's evil plan was complete. She was doing a quiet evil laugh, after planning to make everything seem normal.

"Perfect" Amu thought

"Ikuto, lunch is ready" Amu shouted try to get his attention.

"Kay" Ikuto said

He opened the bedroom door, and walked towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he saw down.

"So… we're having spaghetti?" Ikuto questioned

"Can you stop asking questions?" Amu shouted

"Why are you mad?" he continued

"You did it again!" she continued

"Did what?" Ikuto said trying to turn her mental

"Never mind" Amu gave up

Amu stood up from her seat

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Amu said

"And I need to know why?" Ikuto said

"Well you told you were going to take a shower" Amu shouted

"Inside voices please" Ikuto mumbled

"Whatever!" Amu shouted bolting towards the bathroom

Ikuto looked at the food, and thought of a prank

"I got a plan" Ikuto smirked

As Amu got out of the bathroom. She looked at Ikuto; he wasn't at the kitchen he was sitting down of the couch watching some football with the dish of spaghetti of a table beside him.

"Did you start eating?" Amu question looked at the untouched dish

"Nah, I'll start when you start yours" Ikuto smirked

Amu started to blush as she sat down. Ikuto picked up his dish and fork twisting it for some of the spaghetti noodles to be on the fork. They both to a bite and both of them didn't reaction.

"Wow, it's a little hot but it's not that bad" Ikuto said

Amu threw a little smirk to see if his mouth would start burning up. Something started to burn in her mouth. The little smirk turned into a cry for help. Ikuto throw a little smirk, to add a final blow to her cry for help.

"MY MOUTH IT'S ON FIRE!" Amu shouted

Ikuto started laughing at Amu searched anywhere for a source of liquid. Ikuto laugh harder

"I… I hide all the drinks" Ikuto said barely breathing

Amu opened the front door and ran downstairs and she found a fountain, Ikuto was following her laugh harder he fell on the floor and laughed.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Ikuto said wiping his eyes.

"Shut up!" she shouted

Amu got angry, and ran up the downstairs chase Ikuto, he got in to his suite first, he closed the door in front of her face.

"Ouch my nose" Amu said in pain

Ikuto locked the door was went back to finish his spaghetti.

"Ikuto open the door!" she shouted her lungs out

"I can't hear you" Ikuto shouted right back

_Bam_

The sound came from the front.

Ikuto gave up going to open the door

Amu moved backwards, charging at the door. As she was about to clash was the door Ikuto opened it. Amu tackled Ikuto. Amu was on top of him. As she saw where she was and started to blush a deep red. Ikuto put his arms around her waist. Amu blushed a darker shade of red. Ikuto moved his head chooser to Amu's face. Ikuto was getting inches closer to her face. Suddenly Amu slapped Ikuto right across his cheek the sound cracked in the air. Ikuto's cheek had a huge red mark and getting redder.

"Ouch, what was that for" Ikuto questioned calmly

"P-Pervert!!, you are such a Pervert" Amu shouted in embarrassment as her face was a coloured red, her face was shaking, and her heart was beating too fast for a regular human.

"Can't handle me huh? Ikuto smirked

"Idiot!" Amu shouted

Ikuto let go of her waist and she took off to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. Trying to calm her heart from the extreme amounts of beating.

"What's wrong with me? Why didn't I accept the kiss? I loved him, and … I still do, stupid me" Amu had questions running through her mind.

As Amu got out of the bathroom Ikuto was gone, there was a note on the living room table

"_To Amu,_

_I when to buy some food, and you're uniform for school tomorrow, better not touch my stuff, or I'll be playing good cop and bad cop on you_

_From,_

_Ikuto"_

After Amu read the letter, Amu thought of how the uniform would look.

"Maybe the uniforms red, and black, or, red and white probably an unthought-of colour like cyan, and maroon" Amu giggled

During the evening Ikuto was going up the stairs, as her got to the door, he search for him key. Back in his room Amu heard the keys clashed with each other making those "key sounds". Ikuto opened the door, Amu ran towards him like a school girl getting a birthday present.

"So how does the uniform look" Amu asked as her golden eyes sparkled

"Here" Ikuto said throwing that bag about her.

Amu's hand were getting wet, her heart was beat of excitement. She took a peek in the bag

"There… gold" Amu said

"Ya they match the colour of your eyes" Ikuto smirked

"So where your uniform Ikuto?" Amu blushed

"Here, there black" Ikuto said

"Black and Gold?" Amu questioned

Ikuto sat as the couch, Amu followed sitting beside him. As Ikuto turned the T.V on. It was on a drama channel it was showing to people kissing each other. Amu bushed and opened her mouth but no words came out. When she turning to look at Ikuto, she saw that he was already looking at her. Ikuto was looking at Amu's face, turned he scrolled down to look at her lips. Ikuto pulled Amu so that she was lying down on couch; he started to crawl towards her. Amu started to blush, as he got closer to her. Amu closed her eyes, but opened them quickly seeing Ikuto unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ikuto… stop" Amu said in embarrassment

But he continued, Amu closed her eyes shut, trying don't to open them again.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered to Amu's ear

"You should get your beauty sleep, now" Ikuto continued

He got off Amu and walking towards his room

"Well cya, in the morning" Ikuto smirked

Amu opened her eyes looked Ikuto gone; the T.V was as a commercial. She couldn't stop her blush, and heart.

"Oh my god that was so close" Amu's perverted side said.

Then Amu fainted from that little "love" scene

End of Chapter 2

**So that was chapter 2. This chapter was a little too perverted? I hope you liked it, I got good news and bad news**

**Good News: I did my Geography test :P**

**Bad News: Got to finish a writing assignment, and Communication Technology assignment, Religion test was cancelled, I got a Science Test, and I did poorly on a French Unit 1 Test**

**My life is great right? **

**Well stay tuned **


	3. Chapter 3

In was midnight Ikuto seamed to be sound a sleep, everything was peacefully except for Amu. She was tossing and turning on the couch. She was still blushing from the current "event" which happened. She couldn't sleep, she was thinking about the new college she's going to, her appearance to the other students, Ikuto, but one thing that won't leave her mind… the events of the past.

"Why…" Amu said sadly clutching she pillow close to her chest. That's the only word stink in her mind.

"Why" that word in Amu's life that word contains sorrow, love, hate, pain, and violence. That word can also make Amu to breakdown into tears.

In Ikuto's room he was staring at the ceiling thinking... thinking of Amu.

"She's a mysteriously girl" Ikuto thought

"In my dream… I heard a girl, who was she? , Why was I running, I…I can't remember my past, Is Amu important to me in my past?" Ikuto continued

Ikuto turned and faced the darkness on his room. Ikuto closed his eyes

_I hear someone crying, I walking up to the person; it was a… girl about my age she was on a seat in the park._

"_Are you ok?" I questioned concerned_

"_No" she said sadly_

"_Do you need help for something?"I asked_

"_Yes" she said_

_She looked up at me I was smiled. She started laughing _

"_What's so funny?" I asked_

"_You smile like a clown" she giggled_

_I started to laugh also_

"_So what do you need for with?" I asked again_

"_I need help…getting a friend" she said embarrassed_

_I laugh again but it didn't feel like a real laugh._

"_Hey what's so funny" she said angry_

"_You already have a friend" I said happily_

"_Who?" said asked _

"_Me" I smiled_

_She started to blush, I didn't know why but I didn't question_

"_What's you're name" she asked_

"_I'm name is Ikuto __Tsukiyomi" I said while keeping a straight face_

"_My name is…"_

**-Beep-**

Ikuto's alarm rang he jumped out of bed, Ikuto eyes look everywhere scanned his whole room.

"So… it was a dream" Ikuto mumbled

As Ikuto opened his room door he started walking towards the bathroom. At the meantime Amu started unbuttoning her pajama shirt. As she saw Ikuto walking. She covered herself and screamed, preparing if Ikuto might "attack" her. But Ikuto kept walking, Amu blinked twice to see if she wouldn't dreaming.

"Ikuto's… didn't harassing me" Amu thought

"This day might the best day of my life" Amu continued

As he when inside the bathroom, changed into his newly black uniform. When he got out he saw Amu in her golden coloured uniform. Her eyes widened when she saw Ikuto in his uniform.

"See I was right… the uniform matches the colour of you eyes" Ikuto smirked

"R-Really" Amu said with her face looking at the floor as she started to blush.

"Let's go" Ikuto said

Ikuto opened his front door, Amu followed

"Don't forget to close the door" Amu smiled

"Ya, the last time I forgot a random girl came in my living room and slept on the couch" Ikuto said

"Shut up!" Amu shouted

As they walking towards the school, Amu started to get nervous, her palms were turning wet, her heart started beating faster and faster as they got closer to the school. Ikuto could hear Amu breathing harder and louder. When they reached a stop sign Amu's legs started shaking at the sight on the college in front of them.

"You scared" Ikuto questioned

"N-No!" Amu said shaking

Ikuto smirked as the light turned green. They continued walking till they reached the front door of the college.

"Wow, the school is huge" Amu started as heart beat faster, and faster she reached to opened to the door slowly. When he hand grabbed on to the doorknob she opened the door. Ikuto when inside first, Amu then followed.

"Welcome back Ikuto!"

Amu covered her ears, as she saw Ikuto be surrounded by the other college girls. Some of them grabbed Ikuto's arm shouting "His Mine" at each other.

"Amu let's go I'll show you where your homeroom is" Ikuto said

"Amu?" the girls said

As they figured all who Amu was. They stared at her. The stare looked like as if they were going to kill her. Amu moved backwards as the girls started to corner her. Whispers flooded through the first floor. "_Who is her" "How does she know Ikuto" "Is she Ikuto's girlfriend"_.

Ikuto moved up to Amu, he grabbed her by the arm and starting walk. All the girls started to get jealous.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Amu asked

"Like I said your homeroom" Ikuto mumbled

As Ikuto dragged Amu open the stairs Amu started blushing see him grabbed her arm.

"There you're class is there" Ikuto pointed

"Thanks" Amu smiled

Ikuto turned and walking downstairs. Amu turned and looked at her homeroom. She slowly opened the door. The room was loud, but as she stepping into the class, it suddenly became quiet. Amu looked at the class. Everyone was looking at her. Amu didn't she anything.

"Wow, she's cute!" A boy shouted

"Hey, wanna go out of a date?" Another boy shouted

As all the boys started shouting over Amu. Her just let them be, and started looking for a desk to sit in; she found one close to the window. Amu looked through the window; her eyes widened as she saw Ikuto leaning open against the wall, his hands were in his pockets. Amu looked at Ikuto and blushed. Suddenly a girl walked up to him. He looked at her, as girl gave him a piece of paper, and then she ran back inside. Ikuto looked at the paper; he smiled, folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Amu turned the blush into jealousy

"Who is she?" Amu thought

"Students sit down" the teacher said

At lunch Amu was waiting for Ikuto in her homeroom.

"Ikuto's taking forever" Amu said

"Hey" Ikuto said walking into the room.

"You ready for lunch?" Amu questioned

Ikuto kept walking closer up to Amu, she moved backwards till she was between Ikuto and the wall. Ikuto put both of his hands on Amu's shoulders he moved his head close to Amu

"Ya… I'm ready… are you?" Ikuto smirked

He moved one of his hands down from her shoulders to her waist, the other hand started to unbutton her shirt.

"Ikuto… not here" Amu said in embarrassment

Ikuto continued till there were no more buttons to unbutton. Amu's bra and abdomen.

"Ikuto… why now?" Amu said scared as a tear came out of her eye and when down her face. Amu stopped and her eyes widened, she knew what words she said and wishes she could take it back, she looked slowly up at Ikuto.

Ikuto started to backed up, when Amy saw Ikuto, she could see that his sapphire eyes weren't filled with pervertedness, and lust, but with fear. Something got triggered in his mind, it hurt him. Ikuto fell down and yelled in pain. In his mind Ikuto saw images, images of the past.

While Ikuto was in pain Amu's eyes turned from gold to gray. She buttoned her shirt and walked past Ikuto as she reached the door.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted

"I hate you" Amu mumbled

She kept walking.

Mintues later a student walked into the class. Seeing an spiritless Ikuto on the ground his eyes, were open, but were lifeless.

The student ran to the hallway.

"Someone help call an ambulance, I think…I think Ikuto is DEAD

**Yes Chapter 3, I think I should stop making perverted chapters. The question in my mind is should I let Ikuto live? **

**Oh ya I got ideas from some songs I listen to last night **

**Here's the list:**

**Almost Easy - ****Avenged Sevenfold **

**Awakening – Mae Circles – Hollywood Undead**

**Down with the sickness and Stricken –Disturbed (well a little bit)**

**I'm So Sick – Flyleaf (kind of)**

**From The Inside – Linkin Park**

**Nothing For Me Here – Dope**

**Just ignore the list if you want to . Stay tuned and I don't own Shugo Chara**

**And review please :) Cya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

_Back to Flashback_

_She started to blush, I didn't know why but I didn't question_

"_What's you're name" she asked_

"_I'm name is Ikuto __Tsukiyomi" I said while keeping a straight face_

"_My name is…Amu Hinamori" she said_

_I started to laugh again_

"_Hey what's so funny" she said_

"_Your name…" I said giggling_

"_Be quiet" Amu shouted_

"_Your name it's cute…for a cute girl" I said_

_Amu started to blush. I stuck out my hand and smiled_

"_Let's go play on the playground" I said while smiling, and her blush_

_Amu's face blushed more, then she smiled._

"_Ok!" Amu cheered_

_As Amu grabbed my hand, I pulled her out, till her was standing on both her feet. I started to run to the playground. Amu's smiled for the whole time we played, she looked cute. As played till the sun started to set As the night came Amu started to cry, I try to stop her tears, nothing was working, what should I do. I took Amu to a bench and told her to sit down. _

"_Stay here, I'll be right back" I said I felt a pull on my shirt._

"_Don't go" Amu said sadly _

"_Don't worry" I said smiling_

_She trusted my smiled and she let go. I ran to my bag near the fountain. I grabbed my violin case; sadly it took over 5 minutes to find cause of the darkness._

_When I reached where Amu was sitting she was still crying. I smiled putting my violin on my left shoulder, my bow on the strings. I started to play, Amu heard my cheerful song. Her tears turned into joy. I walked closer to her, so Amu can listen to the song. She stood up and walked my to me, I looked at her; her golden eyes were sparkling, like stars in the sky. I stopped playing and stared at her with a smile._

"_Well I gonna go" I said as put my violin in it's case, I started walking away I felt a pull again_

_Amu grabbed my arm; I turned and looked at her. She was going to open her mouth to say something_

"_Can you make me a promise?" Amu said quietly_

_My eyes widening, my mouth locked up on me, I can't say anything_

"_S-Sure" I said curiously, as the park lights turned on under us making a path left and right._

"_Don't ever leave me" Amu said as tears fell from her face_

_Amu tip-toed to my face…she kissed me. I felt Amu's tears going on my face. I… started crying too, I didn't know why. I…I never cry. I guess… I love her, and I had a little blush, these things never happened to me… What wrong with me?_

_I separated my lips from hers. _

"_I won't leave you…I promise" I said as tears fell from my face._

_I pulled her face close to mine… sealing the promise._

"Ikuto… Ikuto wokeup" said someone

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly

"Where… where am I" he mumbled

"You're in the hospital" the nurse said

"Ah… Ikuto Tuskiyomi" said the doctor as he entered the room

"Yes?" Ikuto said slowly

Ikuto raised his head off the pillow. He looked around, to see if Amu was there but she wasn't.

"Where's Amu Hinamori" Ikuto asked

The doctor walked up to me

"She's the one who hurts you" the doctor said

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"What do you mean" Ikuto said staring at the doctor

"When you see Amu… something happens to you… we don't know what it is…but it's hurting me" he said

"So… so I can't see Amu?" Ikuto said slowly

"Yes" the doctor said

Ikuto turned his head away, his mind was thinking of Amu.

"Can I leave?" Ikuto said calming himself

"Sure" the doctor said as he handed him his uniform. As Ikuto changed and leave the hospital. As Ikuto was walking he saw little kids in the park. He walked to the park and seat down on a bench. Ikuto's eye scanned the park. His eye widened

"I think… I remember this park" Ikuto said as his remembers started coming; back his head felt pain again.

Ikuto tried to ignore the pain, it hurt him like if he was getting kicked in the stomach and he can't fight back. Ikuto's heart starts beating slower. He got up from the bench and started walking to his apartment, he walked slowly and careful trying not to hurt himself, Ikuto coughed his hand was covered in blood. Ikuto tried to keep his mouth shut to stop the blood. But it's leaked from the side of his mouth like a vampire sucked on its new prey. Behind him he could see a trail, of blood drops. As Ikuto made it to his door, he saw the door was already open. He looked at the door, and he saw blood marks on it, the doorknob looked chopped off.

"What the hell" Ikuto thought

He walked in his living room with caution. His suite looked like a hurricane was in there.

His bathroom mirror had blood on it

"Did a horror movie come to my house?" Ikuto thought

On his bed there was a note. Ikuto walked up to it he slowly picked it up

_Dear Ikuto_

_"Goodbye"_

_From Amu_

"Goodbye" Ikuto thought as he saw blood for letters

Ikuto heard a yell behind him. It was Amu

Amu grabbed Ikuto and cornered him to the wall. She was holding a knife, and her face was covered in blood. Her eyes were pitch black, and her pink hair looking like it was losing it's shine.

"Ikuto…" Amu said quietly

"Amu! What are you doing" Ikuto shouted

"Goodbye" Amu said as she raised the knife close to Ikuto's forehead.

Amu lunge as Ikuto. Ikuto closed his eyes bracing for impact…

END OF CHAPTER 4

**I know most of your guys will hate me for these but… I'm gonna take a break from a week.**

**It's thanksgiving on Monday so I'm thankful for your support you guys give me more morale when I write (sounds crazy don't you think :P)**

**Stay tuned and review plz :3**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**


	5. Chapter 5

Recap from Chapter 4

"_Ikuto…" Amu said quietly_

"_Amu! What are you doing" Ikuto shouted_

"_Goodbye" Amu said as she raised the knife close to Ikuto's forehead._

_Amu lunge as Ikuto. Ikuto closed his eyes bracing for impact…_

_--_

_--_

Ikuto felt nothing; he opened his eyes and saw that the knife was inches away from his face. Amu was fighting herself, from stabbing Ikuto. Ikuto grabbed the knife, he got it and threw it away.

"Amu what's wrong with you" Ikuto shouted

"Shut up! You didn't promise" Amu said

"Yes I did" Ikuto said

"Your lieing" Amu said

Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm

"Let's go on me!" She shouted trying to shake off Ikuto's grip.

"Amu I didn't leave you" Ikuto said

"Stop lieing" Amu said

"If I'm lieing why did I make the promise then?" Ikuto shouted

Ikuto let go of Amu. Amu moved back slowly, she started crying. Ikuto tried walking closer to Amu, each step he told he could see fear in Amu's eyes. Amu tried to make a run for it. Ikuto reached to grabbed Amu's arm but he missed.

"Amu…" Ikuto mumbled

--

--

_Flashback_

_I started spending most of my life with Amu. I was having fun, she is a really great person, her eyes sparkled each time she saw me, the way she blush made me laugh. But she would always ask the same question._

"_Are you going to keep the promise?"_

_What she meant by that was "You're Never Going To Leave Me Right?"_

_--_

_-- _

_One day as I came home from playing with Amu. I heard my Mom and Dad talking. They were talking about me. It sounded like they hated me, the pain from there conversation hurt me. But the thing that hurt the most was that we're going to move. _

_When I heard them say that my eyes filled up with fear. I stepped backwards and made a notice. My Mom and Dad heard me. I jolted out of my front door_

_I was running… away from my mom and dad, I ran because I don't want to start a new life. My legs were hurting._

"_Why do I have to leave!?" I puffed_

"_I don't want to tell her, if I don't she'll… she'll hate me" I continued_

_I ran, and ran all the way to a park. The park was cold. I went to take a sit on the cold wooden bench, and started to cry._

"_Why must I leave, I… Make a promise to her" I said sadly_

"_Ikuto… why are you crying?" A girl said._

_The voice was familiar to him; I turned his head to her. My eyes started to widened as the tears flowed down my face. I stood up and ran away._

"_Ikuto!" the girl said starting to chase him._

_But I was too fast, she stopped and tears starting to run down her face. I was too far to notice, that she was crying for me._

_I knew it was Amu. I didn't want to see her. It hurts inside. An hour later I went back to the park. I went back to sit in the same bench. _

"_Ikuto, why did you run from me?" A girl said_

_I looked over and saw Amu. Her eyes were covered in tears, I stood up. I walked towards her, then I started to cry too._

"_Amu I'm… I'm… I'm moving" I said as I looked at the ground as the tears fell from my face, Amu cried more, I could here her, sniffing. I'm sure it's hurt her._

"_You're a liar" Amu said_

_I looked up and saw her eyes were blank, it looked like her eyes were no signs of life,…only hate._

"_You're a liar… You said you promised" Amu continued_

_My eyes widened as they were filling with fear. My tears came down faster._

"_I'm sorry" I shouted _

"_I hate you!" Amu shouted back_

_Those words… they hurt, my heart felt like it dropped. _

"_I hate you!" Amu repeated_

_I didn't respond. I can't saw anything my heart dropped and broke, my eyes were filled with fear and sadness, my skin was turning pale, and my soul… was disappearing._

"_I hate you!" Amu said for the last time as she ran away. I dropped on my knee. My soul gave up on me, my body landed on the ground, I can't move… I didn't want to move. It fell like I died on the spot but I'm still breathing._

"_Amu… I love you" I said before I fell unconscious. I closed my eyes. I can hear adults and children talking about me. Then I heard an ambulance. They picked my up. When I made it to the hospital they took me to the emergency room. _

_The next day, I woke up. I looked around to see if anyone around who care about me. But there was no one. My family weren't there My life started to change. I started wearing black clothes instead of "cheerful" colours. My hair started turning a deeper and darker shade of blue. My violin music, it turned from happy and cheerful, to sorrow, and pain yet a beautiful sound. My music expressed my life, my pain, my feelings, and my love. Sooner I started forgetting about Amu. My parents left without me. I started to live like a stray cat, looking for a shelter, food, or anything to live. Soon I started to get the abilities of a cat; I became faster, and stronger than I ever could have been. _

_One evening I walked to a park, my hands were in my pocket. I saw her, Amu she looked lonely, and scare… like the front time I meant her. The first time is saw her I was worried for her, but now I was filled with hate. She looked up and saw me, her eyes had life in it, they were sparkling…but I…I didn't care. I walked after for her. Than were probably the last time I ever saw her…and remembered her._

_End of flashback_

End of Chapter 5

**Oh I liked this chapter :P **

**So if you write a review tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'm back from my break. **

**Reason's why I took a break.**

_School_

_Friends and family_

_Video Games :P(Rock Band 2 and Tales of Vesperia)_

_Thinking of new ideas for this series_

_Easter is on the tommorrow/ October 13 (I'm from Canada ok)_

**So cya next time**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for the late update but this week was a NIGHTMARE :( no seriously i failed in 2 tests for french. well here's chapter 6. I don't own Shugo Chara. brb i'm gonna go sit in a corner.**

Recap of Chapter 6

"_Let's go on me!" She shouted trying to shake off Ikuto's grip._

"_Amu I didn't leave you" Ikuto said_

"_Stop lieing" Amu said_

"_If I'm lieing why did I make the promise then?" Ikuto shouted_

_Ikuto let go of Amu. Amu moved back slowly, she started crying. Ikuto tried walking closer to Amu, each step he told he could see fear in Amu's eyes. Amu tried to make a run for it. Ikuto reached to grabbed Amu's arm but he missed._

"_Amu…" Ikuto mumbled_

--

--

Ikuto stormed out of his apartment. He looked at every direction to try and find Amu.

"Damn it, it's too dark" Ikuto said running through the dark sidewalk.

Suddenly he heard crying, Ikuto turned to see who it was. It was Amu; she was sitting on a cold bench. Her head was on her hands, trying to cover her tears. Ikuto walked up her.

"Amu…" Ikuto said

She didn't respond.

He decided to sit beside her, Ikuto rubbed Amu's back.

"Amu…" Ikuto said again

Amu looked at Ikuto. Her face was covered in tears.

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto said

"Ikuto, I'm sorry" Amu cried as she reached over to hug Ikuto.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Amu continued as she dug her face to Ikuto's shirt as it started getting wet. Ikuto started petting her on her head.

"Amu why are you sorry?" Ikuto questioned

Amu kept crying not responding… as Amu tried to calm herself down, she raised her head close to Ikuto's, being eye to eye with him.

"Ikuto I…I…" Amu said trying to make the words come out of her mouth

"I love you Amu" Ikuto interrupted as he kisses her.

Ikuto grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him. Amu's eyes were wide open, she was blushing and her heart started racing.

"I love you and I always loved you" Ikuto said as he separated his lips from hers.

"Ikuto…" Amu said as she started to cry again

"I love you too" Amu said as she moved her lips to Ikuto's.

--

--

As Amu and Ikuto sat on the bench staring at the full moon in the clear night air. Ikuto handed Amu a handkerchief to wipe off her tears.

"We should start heading home" Ikuto stood up and started to walk

"Hey wait" Amu said as she stood up. As she started to run beside Ikuto a pain started on her right ankle, she went on one knee and used both of her hands to grab her ankle. Ikuto looked over his shoulder and saw Amu, he walked up to her

"Are you okay?" Ikuto questioned

"No, it hurts" Amu said in pain

--

--

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Amu said as Ikuto started to carry her

"I'm carrying you…" Ikuto said

"Pervert!" Amu said

"Huh? You know I can just drop you right?" Ikuto threatened

Amu started to yawn, she looked at Ikuto. He was giggling, she looked at him with a "pissed off" face.

"What are you laugh at?!" Amu shouted

"You're sleepy when it's only 10:30" Ikuto laughed

"Shut up!" Amu shouted again

Ikuto kept his eyes on the sidewalk till he felt something on his chest. He looked down at saw Amu sleeping on his chest; he tried not to wake her up even though it would be hilarious to him.

--

--

When he reached his apartment, he put Amu on his bed and started cleaning up his destroyed apartment room, filled with blood, and broken objects. As he finished clean up his living room and bathroom. He yawned, as he looked at the clock is showed _1:30a.m_, Ikuto sighed, he peeked in his room and saw Amu still sleeping. Ikuto sighed again, and went to the living room couch; he laid his head on the couch pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_4:30a.m_

Ikuto's house was all quiet, expect for the sound of Ikuto snoring. Suddenly Amu started tie-toeing to the living room, she looked at Ikuto. She sighed. Amu grabbed her clothes, and other things that belonged to her, put in on her bags…and left.

--

--

"Amu, wake up!" Ikuto shouted from the living room to the bedroom. There was no responds.

"Hey, Amu!" Ikuto shouted again, still no responds. He walked him into his room. There was no Amu, only a note.

"_Dear Ikuto_,

_I know this is going to hurt, but I can't see you ever again. I don't want you to remember __everything__ about your past. I don't want you to suffer. So please I beg of you don't remember your past. Please!_

_Love, Amu"_

End of Chapter 6

**This chapter felt short but oh well. A quick note, there might be 2-5 chapters left or more if I get some ideas **

**I'll also answer questions if you got any. (Cause I'm bored :3)**

**So cya next time, and stay tuned if that's possible :P**


End file.
